


a first time

by gr324221



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr324221/pseuds/gr324221
Summary: "...but Halduron figured that's where his “intimate” relationship with the Grand Magister ended. He was thrilled to learn that he was wrong."
Relationships: Halduron Brightwing/Rommath/Lor'themar Theron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	a first time

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. my life is just a big ol shrug emoji right now.

The first time Halduron _saw_ them together, it was something of a mistake. At first, at least. He knew that Lor'themar and Rommath had been sleeping together. Lor'themar had made no secret of it. But... it felt more private than what he and Lor'themar did together. Not that he kept it private, exactly; in fact, Halduron greatly enjoyed hearing _exactly_ what they did together, but Rommath was simply a private person. He knew of Lor'themar and Halduron's relationship, and he didn't mind that Lor'themar shared those intimate details with him, but Halduron figured that's where his “intimate” relationship with the Grand Magister ended.

He was _thrilled_ to learn that he was wrong.

Halduron realized, in hindsight, that although their relationship was very open and trusting, he _probably_ shouldn't have snuck into Lor'themar's apartment when he was supposed to be out of the city; he and his rangers had finished up their work much more quickly than they'd been expected, and truthfully, he just _really_ wanted to see Lor'themar. He waited in the darkened apartment for a while, silently hoping that it wouldn't be one of _those_ evenings where Lor'themar's meetings kept him well into the night. His ears perked up and he smiled when he heard the tell-tale sound of the front door being unlocked. However, when he heard him stumbling through the doorway, he realized that Lor'themar wasn't alone.

In fact, he was so _very_ not-alone than neither he nor his partner noticed Halduron lurking in the darkness. Lor'themar was shoved against the wall just inside the door so roughly that Halduron almost winced in sympathy, but Lor'themar clearly had no objections when Rommath pressed against him, one hand gripping the back of his neck and the other groping him through his clothing. He could see Rommath kissing him, wet and filthy and way, _way_ too much for Halduron to continue watching unless he wanted a _very_ uncomfortable walk back to his own apartment. When he heard the sound of Rommath expertly opening Lor'themar's belt, he realized that it was well past the time to make his presence known. He gave a low, appreciative whistle, hoping to ease any potential discomfort to come.

The two men jumped, clearly startled by the noise, but not so startled that they broke apart completely. It only took Lor'themar a moment to realize who was there, and he gave a disbelieving, yet amused, snort. Rommath looked more surprised, and even through the darkness, Halduron could see the blush creeping across his cheeks.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he grinned rakishly and stood, “I was hoping to catch _you_ alone. I'll leave you boys to it.”

Rommath watched him like a hawk as he made his way toward the door. As Halduron passed them, he nearly jumped when Rommath gripped his arm; firm, but gently enough that Halduron knew he could pull away with ease, if he truly wanted to. He didn't bother to mask his own surprise as Rommath stared at him, his gaze burning for a few long seconds before turning to look at his partner. Lor'themar smiled softy and raised his brows, which seemingly satisfied Rommath.

“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i originally intended for this to be longer and more focused on halduron/rommath (with what's written here shown as a flashback) but this has been sitting around for a few days, not really going anywhere, so i figured i'd just... leave it here. this is also the most "mature" thing i've written, which, uh... really fuckin says something about me, i guess. 
> 
> i've written most of the second part of "sky above, voice within" (my wranduin skyrim au) (it's about 5k words so far but they don't smooch in this one), and i have a pretty solid idea of what part 3 will be (they will smooch very much in this one). i also have a lil varian/genn thing that's been sitting in my head for a bit, so if i post that before part 2 of my wranduin fic, i'll definitely need someone to come to my house and just deck me. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading this and i love you <3


End file.
